The Epstein Barr Virus Nuclear Antigen-1 (EBNA1) orchestrates the initiation of DNA replication from the latent origin of this virus. EBNA1 belongs to a class of proteins that have not been probed by high resolution structural techniques. We have high quality crystals that are amenable to X-ray diffraction studies. The solution to this structure will allow for a molecular understanding of the events leading up to cell division in eukaryotes.